Semiconductor memory devices, including flash memory, typically utilize memory cells to store data as an electrical value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. A flash memory cell, for example, includes a single transistor with a floating gate that is used to store a charge representative of a data value. Flash memory is a non-volatile data storage device that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. More generally, non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory implemented using any of a variety of technologies) retains stored information even when not powered, as opposed to volatile memory, which requires power to maintain the stored information.
Erasing data from some types of non-volatile memory may require lengthy overwriting operations. In some instances, the erase process may leave remnant data, which can be recovered. Therefore, it would be desirable to erase data quickly as well as securely, such that erased data cannot be recovered.